


All I Ask of You

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So I was listening to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack, and I started drawing parallels to the characters in RotG. Basically what I’m asking for is a crossover/retelling with Pitch as the phantom (because I mean come on he hides in the darkness and is bitter and other stuff) with whoever you want as everyone else.+10 if North is the previous owner of the opera house that the new owners awkwardly reference whenever something happen, like, “That weird Russian we bought this place from didn’t tell us about this”+10000000000000 if you can do this without putting lyrics in stanza form"Am I drawing from the 2004 movie? I am I drawing from the book? Am I drawing from my own ass? Yes. I feel I have matured greatly in that I am able to give the Raoul part to my favorite little dreamweaver. The title is because this is the rooftop scene. No lyrics are here on purpose. All those slashes are intentional.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636738
Kudos: 4
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/6/2016.

_I promise I will protect you from this phantom, no matter who or what he is._ Alexandre wrote swiftly in his notebook, smudging the pencil marks in his haste. He bit his lower lip, and looked up at Riti. A small smile appeared on her face, and its reappearance there after the harrowing events that had taken place so recently gave him courage to write on. _I promise I will be able to, no matter his strength, no matter his powers, because I will be doing this for you._  
  
“Sandy,” Riti said softly. “Do you promise this only for the sake of our memories together? The phantom is a far worse threat to face than the ocean waves, and there is far more to be lost here than a scarf.”  
  
Alexandre reached out a hand and lightly touched her fingertips before writing again. _I don’t make this promise for the sake of memory, though my memories of our childhood meetings are sweet. I make this promise because_ He paused, but Riti curled her fingers around those of his free hand. _I love you. And I would be your companion and protector evermore, no matter what happens, and no matter if the trials you face are ordinary or extraordinary._  
  
“Companion and protector,” Riti said. “I suppose…by that you mean…” Her smile had gone, to be replaced by a look of wistful melancholy.  
  
Alexandre’s eyes widened and he wrote quickly. _I want to marry you, Riti. I want you to marry me, but only if you love me._  
  
Riti brought her hand to her mouth. “You mean this? Even though I am an orphan, even though I am a dancer, even though…” Her face hardened for a moment. “Even though there are some who have seen my face among the ballet corps and reacted as if my presence was more horrifying than that of any phantom?”  
  
 _I knew of these troubles before I knew of any ghost. Now that I have found you, I never wish to leave you again. Marry me, Riti—not for the sake of our memories, but for the sake of a dream of our future together!_  
  
“Oh—then—yes!” A smile bloomed on Riti’s face and she took Alexandre’s other hand, despite the clumsiness of the notebook. “I love you, and I want to marry you.” She sighed. “But there is something you must also know. Despite the dreadful things he has done, and despite—or perhaps because—I know now that the phantom is not an angel, but a being of flesh and blood, I do not feel only fear of him. I still pity him, Alexandre, and the way he was forced into a life of darkness.” Her voice grew yet quieter. “He didn’t want this. He wants to be seen like anybody else. To have a family.” She shivered in the cold wind blowing over the roof. “It was so clear, in the way that he had made the place where he lives.”  
  
Alexandre reluctantly drew his hand from Riti’s and flipped open the notebook, resting it on the railing between them. _If there is anything that can be done for him, I will help you make sure that it_ is _done._  
  
“Thank you,” Riti whispered, and bent her head to meet Alexandre’s lips with her own.  
  
Pitch gripped the stone of the statue with which he had concealed himself, astonished that the force of his anger and sorrow did not give him the force to crack it. So! This was how it was, this was what his songbird would choose? To give her love to a man who could never sing a duet with her, who could never express himself in song, with whom she could never experience that very mingling of souls that the joining of voices allowed, that Pitch had experienced with her—that he thought he had experienced with her. He bowed his head. Oh, that must have been as illusory as everything else in his life. He had seen just now, hadn’t he, her shudder when she spoke of his longing for a family? If music had joined their souls, surely at least that revulsion would not be so obvious.  
  
And what had that ridiculous little puff of a man written in that notebook? Another promise of protection, no doubt, against the phantom’s horrible lusts. Pitch turned away from their embrace and pressed his palms to the sides of his head. He hated Alexandre, but it was not a clean hate, not a simple hate. If the man had been a posturing Adonis, oh, that would have been so much easier. Pitch could have hated him as nothing more than a spoiled slave to fashion, unknowingly taking everything the world offered him without understanding that he deserved none of it. He could have lamented that Riti was shallow enough to be swayed by the opinions of the world that told her to long for such a being.  
  
But that was not the case. Alexandre’s face was whole and pleasant, but the line of his jaw was soft rather than steely, and his eyes were a gentle brown rather than an idealized clear blue. The man was shorter even than Riti, and plump. And he was a mute. Pitch drew his skeletal form in upon himself. He must face this as well: Alexandre had never deceived Riti in any way, for any reason. Alexandre was kind, and brave. And with his social status, he could offer Riti everything she ever wanted—and the sun, too. Pitch could never manage the last, not with his face. He could not consider Riti shallow for choosing a man who could walk with her in the sun.  
  
Pitch heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Riti and Alexandre hurrying back into the opera house, hand in hand. He clenched his own. Both of them had such small, delicate hands. His own would be massive enough to grasp and crush them both together. Or not crush, no, he hated destroying beautiful things. But when those beautiful things included a pair of full lips pressing against the perfect bow of his beloved’s!  
  
Pitch pressed his knuckles repeatedly against his forehead. What was he thinking, what was he thinking? Perhaps it was better that he was only to be an observer forever, if his mind was so disordered. Perhaps…yes, perhaps it was better for him to be an observer, for only beauty to touch beauty. His eyes—they had not horrified Riti before she took off his mask, so his eyes could touch beauty as well.  
  
He would not simply haunt them, though, wherever they might go. No, there was too great a risk of exposure. He had…he had built quite an ordinary house, beneath the opera. It had room for two. Two it would hold. And around it the shadows would press, looking in every window, for all of their days.  
  
He did not know if this could satisfy him, but he knew he must grasp the opportunity at once, before Alexandre took Riti away.  
  
It was time to make a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #okay is the ot3 name gold fillings because if not it should be#or wait wasn't it black feather pillow?#heck if I know#pitch this isn't a good way to express your feelings
> 
> sylphidine reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Synchronicity because PHANTOM is my current bathtub book. This is just so lovely, on its own as PHANTOM homage and as an exploration of an RotG trio I’d not hitherto contemplated.
> 
> chaosflight reblogged this from marypsue and added:  
> okay i’m not in on the Rise of the Gaurdians fandom but I am in the Phantom Fandom, and holy. holy. I just. nice
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Ahhhhhh my lovelies! I adore the quiet but steely grace of this Tooth, and your hot mess of a Pitch and badass sweetheart of a Sandy are as perfect as always. You are a wonder


End file.
